dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothiana
"Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed!" - Toothiana Toothiana, or commonly known as "Tooth" is a beautiful, elegant, blue and green iridescent fairy. She is half-human and half-hummingbird. Full of energy and always in motion, her feet never touch the ground. Everyone knows the Tooth Fairy collects children's teeth with the help of her fleet of mini fairies that patrol the globe 24/7. What you don't know is that the teeth hold the most precious childhood memories. Tooth safeguards these teeth in her palace and returns the memories when you need them most. Appearance Tooth is a part human part hummingbird hybrid. She has fair skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seems to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. Tooth also has long, draping feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. They give the appearance of a skirt or dress. Rise of the Guardians Tooth first appeared when North used the Northern Lights to bring the Guardians together to talk about Pitch. When the Guardians are reunited, they don't believe that Pitch has returned until The Man in the Moon, with the help of Sandy, got their attention. The Man in the Moon told them that Pitch has returned but also that he has chosen a new guardian: Jack Frost. Tooth showed excitement when The Man in the Moon choose Jack on the contrary to Bunnymund, who said that Jack doesn't care about children. After successfully kidnapping Jack and bringing him to the North Pole, North introduce the other Guardians and Tooth got excited to see Jack's teeth. When North started to explain why Jack was brought here, Tooth started to see Jack's teeth again and getting a warning from North to keep finger out of mouth. The Guardians told Jack that he was chosen as a Guardian and Jack refused. Causing a fight between Bunnymund and Jack and Sandy subjected for North to take Jack away. As North explained to Jack about their center, Tooth got a notice that her Palace was being attacked. Tooth flew to her palace to stop the Nightmares and Pitch from taking the teeth, but it was too late. On the way there, Jack rescued one of the fairies, Baby Tooth and Tooth was happy to see her. Pitch appeared and Tooth threatened him to let her fairies go, resulting in Pitch asking her if she was going to put a quarter under his pillow. As Pitch started to mock the Guardians, Tooth took one of Bunnymund's boomerang to try to attack Pitch before she was stopped by one of his Nightmares. The Guardians, shocked that Pitch was using Sandy's Dreamsand, attack Pitch before he escaped. Jack, curious, asked about why Pitch took the teeth and Tooth revealed that the teeth hold the greatest memories of childhood, the reason why she collects the teeth. She also revealed that the Guardians were all somebody before they were chosen by the Man in the Moon, even Jack. Jack, surprised, asked her about his past life and about his family to which Tooth asked if he really doesn't remember anything and that she can't help him since Pitch has his memories. North plans to collect the teeth to keep the children believing in Tooth. North asked Jack to help them collect the teeth and in return they would help him get his memories back and Jack agrees to help them. The Guardians go around the world collecting teeth and making a competition of it. When Tooth told them they were as fast at collecting teeth and leaving gift as her fairies, the guys remember that they forgot to leave a gift and had to travel back around the world to leave the gifts. The Guardians all gather in Jamie's room but caused an uproar that caused Jamie and his dog, Abby, to wake up and see them (except Jack). Abby starts growling at Bunnymund and Jamie tries to stop her. Jack wanting to have fun with Bunnymund, makes the alarm go off, causing Abby to attack Bunnymund and make him jump around the room. Sandy, trying to put Abby to sleep with his Dreamsand, ends up hitting everyone except Jack, Jamie and himself. Jamie flies out of bed when North lands on it and Sandy catches him. Sandman puts Jamie to sleep and then goes to fight Pitch's Nightmares that have appeared with the help of Jack. North was able to wake up and bring Tooth and Bunnymund to help against Pitch. As the Guardians try to fight the nightmares, Pitch corner Sandy and stab him with an arrow making the little guardian disappear. Jack, shocked to see what happened, attacked the Nightmares resulting in him using a massive wave that destroy all of them. Jack started to fall until Tooth caught him and soon North used a globe to returned them to the Pole. Back at the North Pole, the Guardians make a memorial for the Sandman. The Guardians decide to work hard for Easter so they could keep the children's belief in the Guardians. Bunnymund took them back to his warren and they soon found out that Jamie's sister, Sophie, was there. Tooth try to impress her with some teeth that blood in them which makes Sophie run away from her. Jack used a little magic to make Bunnymund have a little fun with Sophie while they finish the eggs. Later, Jack took Sophie home but ones he left the Warren was attack by Nightmares resulting in Easter not happening. Jack found the Guardians and saw how the children stop believing in Bunnymund. They told him that the Nightmares attack the Warren and the eggs didn't survive the confrontation. When Tooth asked about Baby Tooth and where he get the Tooth Box, Jack couldn't answer and ended up losing the Guardians' trust in him. Toothiana later appeared when she and the Guardians try to find the last light, Jamie. She was surprised to see Jack have beat them to it and as a result Jamie has started to believe in him. Pitch appears, Jack goes to fight him, causing the other Guardians to lead Jamie away. Pitch being more powerful than before beats Jack and makes him fall to the alley where the others were. Pitch traps the Guardians and Jamie, Jamie tells Jack that he's scared. Hearing that, Jack gets a memory of the same thing his sister once said causing Jack to realize what his center is; Fun. Pitch approaches them but was hit by a snowball by Jack. Distracted, they escape and go gather up Jamie's friends. With the help from the other Guardians, Jamie's friends started to believe again. Pitch asks them who was going to protect the Guardians if the Guardians were protecting them. Jack reassured Jamie to not be scared since the Nightmares are just bad dream and Jamie volunteered to protect the Guardians causing his friends to join him. As Pitch send the Nightmares their way, Jamie full of confidence was able to turn the black sand back to dream sand. Making the Guardians get their full strength back. The Guardians started to fight Pitch while Jamie and his friends turn the Nightmares back to dream sand. The Guardians got Pitch cornered but soon he disappeared and appeared behind a distracted Jack, but before he could injure him, Sandy was revived by Jamie and his friends and was able to save Jack. Sandy used his powers to bring sweet dream to everyone which resulted in more believer and Tooth's fairies used the Tooth Box to bring memories to the children making a lot of them to believe as well. The Guardians and the children started celebrating and Jack hits Jamie with a snowball, which caused a friendly snowball fight. When Pitch woke up, he tried to make Jamie fear him again but found that Jamie was not scared of him anymore because he was able to pass through him. Pitch, afraid, retreats to his lair which caused the Guardians to follow and confront him one last time. Tooth gave him a quarter before punching him which resulted in a teeth falling out. The Nightmares appear around them and to their surprised Pitch was taken away by his own Nightmare creatures. Tooth happy of their success, hug Jack before Baby Tooth stopped her. North asked Jack about taking the oath and the Guardian ceremony was performed again. Jack looked at Jamie which caused him to nod. Proud of himself and of Jamie, Jack says, "I will," making him an official Guardian. Jack makes his way toward North's sleigh but he is stopped by Jamie calling his name. Jack turned around and is surprised by Jamie who gave him a hug, which shocks Jack, but he eventually returns the hug. Jamie waves at Jack and The Guardians good bye when they leave. Tooth smiled at Jack while he made his way back of the sleigh. Trivia *There is one mini fairy who always follows Tooth named Baby Tooth. *Her signature color is pink/purple. *She is the Guardian of Memories. *She, Jack Frost, and The Sandman are the only Guardians who posses the ability to fly on their own. *Her tail-feathers were designed to look like the drapery of a dress, giving her the appearance of a princess. *She is the only female Guardian. *If you look closely, you will see that there are rings of gold feather around her wrists and ankles, resembling bracelets and anklets. *She is the only Guardian to only have one line in either of the trailers: "Wings up and take no prisoners!" *She lives in a palace in Southeast Asia along with millions of Mini Fairies. *The Mini Fairies job is to retrieve the baby teeth children put under their pillows, and replace them with a gift, and bring the teeth back to the palace to be stored. *The teeth of children are collected by Tooth, who stores them in a puzzle box that only she, her fairies, and the child itself can open. *Her wings can be used as weapons to slice through things, such as Pitch's Nightmare minions. *When a child is lost, troubled, confused, or uncertain what to do next, Tooth returns the teeth to the person so they will remember the hopes and dreams of their childhood. *Tooth's Palace is suspended high above clouds to protect it from intruders. *Each marble tower in Tooth's Palace represents a different continent. *Tooth's memory library keeps expanding as more teeth are stored over the generations. *A very important sequence of the story happens at Tooth Palace. When the Guardians arrive, they discover Pitch had taken all the memory teeth, as well as kidnapping the Mini Fairies. Tooth, who is a very strong mother-figure, begins to lose her feathers out of worry. They also encounter Pitch, commencing a battle that Tooth is a great part of. When he escapes, the Guardians begin to plan how to get the Mini Fairies and teeth back, but the palace begins to disintegrate around them. *She can speak every language in the world. *She an her fairies are hinted to have a crush on Jack due to their fainting and fan-screaming. Towards the end of the film they share a hug, only to be interrupted by a jealous Baby Tooth. *Tooth's feathers ruffle whenever she experiences strong emotion. *Prior to Pitch kidnapping her fairies, Tooth hadn't been out to collect teeth for over 440 years. Gallery TOOTHFAIRY.jpg Hr Rise of the Guardians 38.jpg 44692000001 1534950093001 Rise-Of-The-Guardians-720pweb.jpg Rise of the Guardians iPad 4 wallpapers 2048x2048 (04).jpg 16159 430628146991737 1449949694 n.jpg 1363983947 1.png 1363983076 2.png 7691_17.jpg hr_Rise_of_the_Guardians_40.jpg hr_Rise_of_the_Guardians_38.jpg 522539_475450985842786_9056764_n.jpg Te_he,_I_see_a_romance_blooming..jpg Tumblr_mee0rkBMzQ1rdag5do1_1280.png 7687 2.jpg 7687 28.jpg Riseoftheguardians20121c.jpg ZdLWh3k8GO.png rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-659.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-927.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-929.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1110.jpg|Tooth's love at first sight of Jack Frost rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg|North: "Tooth, fingers out of mouth." Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-4426.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9366.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9939.jpg|North: Leaving the party so soon? Tooth: You didn't even say goodbye. rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9945.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9960.jpg|(to Pitch) "That was for my fairies." Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10082.jpg Rise-Of-The-Guardians-Wallpaper-Desktop-HD1.jpg 1174717 10152432760862524 754887493 n.png|"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" 1002605 537730289614855 815214859 n.png|“He’s one of us! Part of the European division. Ça va?” 10565284_692180700836479_6970362153086949515_n.jpg Toothiana10.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Heroines Category:Immortal characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Birds Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Flyers Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Based On